Spicer Lovejoy
Spicer Lovejoy (January 27, 1862 - April 15, 1912) is the secondary antagonist of James Cameron's hit 1997 film Titanic. He was Cal Hockley's personal valet and bodyguard until the events of the film. He was portrayed by , who also played Ra's al Ghul in Batman: The Animated Series, Alpha in Men In Black: The Series, The Lobe in Freakazoid, Jon Irenicus in Baldur's Gate 2, and Ed Dillinger, Sark and the MCP in Tron. Personality Lovejoy is always loyal to Cal, never leaving his side and always aiding him in getting what he wants. He also keeps a very close look on Rose whenever Cal tells him to. He is also very perceptive and intellectual when someone is lying, easily noticing Jack's impeccable state when he tells he had to dive to save Rose from the ocean. Despite his loyalty to Cal, Lovejoy secretly finds Cal to be a despicable man due to the latter's refusal to accept defeat, even quietly calling Cal a "bastard" for his attempt to kill Jack in front of several passengers and leaving him behind to die. Anyway, Lovejoy was willing to leave Jack to die by drowning in the sinking as his employer wanted. History Early life Spicer Lovejoy was born on January 27, 1862 in England. At some point of his life, Lovejoy emigrated to America. Once there, he became a detective for the Pinkerton private security guard agency. Priors to the events of the film, Lovejoy was hired by Nathan Caledon, a Pittsburgh steel tycoon, to watch over his son Cal and aid him in his goals in maintaining the family business. He is also aware that Cal has been appointed as a possible fiance for Rose DeWitt Bukater by her mother Ruth, who plans on marrying Rose off to Cal so that they can inherit the fortune to pay off the debts that Rose's late father has left them with. Boarding the RMS Titanic Lovejoy was first seen boarding the RMS Titanic along with Cal, Rose, and Ruth as he directs a local White Star Line officer to transport their luggage to their respective cabins. He is kept throughout the movie as a watcher, keeping Rose away from trouble or a possible pervert. However, once Rose meets Jack and falls in love with him, Lovejoy was assigned by Cal to keep them separated at all costs. Lovejoy even expressed his doubt of the time when Jack saved Rose from slipping at the stern of the ship, thinking that Jack took off his jacket and shoes to rape her, unaware that Rose initially attempted to commit suicide before talked out by Jack. Plotting against Jack After the Titanic hits an iceberg, Lovejoy helps Cal in framing Jack for a false theft of a rare diamond known as the Heart of the Ocean, even pointing out that the coat that Jack was wearing actually belongs to a first-class passenger named Arthur Ryerson. He has the Master-in-Arms to lock up Jack to a pipe at the E-Decks. As the Master-in-Arms are forced to deal with several people causing havoc due to the sinking, Lovejoy decides to keep his eye on Jack for a while. However, the ship soon begins to sink, and Lovejoy is left with no choice but to leave Jack to die, but not before he punches him in the gut per Cal's request. Lovejoy then heads to the lifeboat deck where he convinced Cal to bribe First Officer William Murdoch to secure a lifeboat seat for himself, though Murdoch later throws back the bribe money to Cal as he wants to oblige to the 'women and children only' rule by Captain Smith's orders. At the same time, Rose manages to free Jack from the flooding E-Decks and refuses to leave him, something which Lovejoy found out after he and Cal spot them on the port side of the ship. Left Behind Realizing now that he cannot separate both Jack and Rose, Lovejoy decides to let this be and attempts to convince Cal to get on to the lifeboat without Rose. However, Cal refuses to accept his defeat and instead takes Lovejoy's gun in an attempt to kill Jack himself, much to the horror of Lovejoy and several witnessing passengers. As Cal takes refuge on another lifeboat, Lovejoy is quickly left behind with the other panicking passengers. Lovejoy was last seen where he is seen clinging to the ship's stern when the Titanic breaks in two before sinking into the bottom of the ocean, much to his complete shock. Death It can be implied that Lovejoy has died following the sinking of the ship along with Jack and the other unfortunate passengers while Rose and five unnamed passengers (one of which, according to a deleted scene, was a Chinese immigrant) were rescued. He was seen on film near the place where Titanic split in two and is implied he was one of the passengers seen falling through the crack. Cal would later join Lovejoy in death seventeen years later by committing suicide after losing his finances to the 1929 Wall Street Crash. Quotes }} Trivia *Lovejoy is so far the only villain in the film to die during the sinking of the Titanic while Cal and Ruth have survived it, though Cal would later kill himself following the 1929 Wall Street Crash while Ruth's fate is left undisclosed but it's obviously that she has already died by 1996. *In a deleted scene, Cal leaves Lovejoy behind by telling him to catch Jack and Rose so that he can have the diamond for himself, much to Lovejoy's frustration. As such, Jack fights Lovejoy in the flooded 1st Class Dining Saloon and defeats him in combat by punching him in the gut. The result was a scar on Lovejoy's face, which was later seen when the Titanic broke in half. As Jack and Rose escape, Lovejoy is forced to leave the flooded saloon to head back to the boat deck on his own. *Though at the end of the film, everyone who died in the sinking appear in the Titanic (which is implied to be either a dream or Heaven), Lovejoy is nowhere to be seen. This is unsurprisingly, however, as Lovejoy was actually a bad person (along with Cal and Ruth) and someone who Rose would not like to remember. Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Right-Hand Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Trickster Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Incriminators Category:Assassins Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Greedy Category:Flashback Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Thugs Category:Elitist Category:Elderly Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Stalkers Category:Fictionalized Category:Betrayed Category:Criminals Category:Fighters Category:Sadists Category:Conspirators Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Control Freaks Category:Aristocrats Category:Liars Category:Businessmen Category:Opportunists Category:Scapegoat Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Pawns Category:Deal Makers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Mongers Category:Evil from the Past